truth or dare: A feudal fairy tale style
by inuyashafan12
Summary: this is my first story so it is not the greatest kagome gets to pet inu's ears it is just as the title says and kagome wants to know how inuyasha feels about her though truth or dare this is my first fic so go easy on me. it is COMPLETE
1. how to play the game

Truth or dare: Feudal fairy tale style

This is my first fic so enjoy. The title of this chapter happens at the end sry didn't kno that would be the case

It was a nice dark blue sky. No clouds just a clear dark blue sky with millions of stars and a big white full moon. Under the clear sky was a campfire. Around the campfire there was a monk named Miroku who has a curse in his right hand which is a void that sucks everything in its path. Next to him was Sango, a demon slayer, who was keeping her distance from the lecherous monk's hands. Shippo, a fox demon cub, and Kilala, a two taled cat, were sleeping from having a long day of traveling while Myoga, a flea demon, was waiting for the right moment to get a drink of blood while Kilala was sleeping. And then there was Inuyasha, a half demon, who is the son of a great dog demon from what I've heard and a human mother. Yet, when I look at him while he is sitting idian style holding tetsusaiga in his lap with his arms around it. It makes me wonder if he thinks about me while looking in the flames like I do. And if anyone hasn't figure out who I am well then I guess I have to tell you. Or do I. Just kidding my name is Kagome I come from the present by going through the bone eaters well to Inuyasha's time. Which I am in if you are slow.

"Kagome" came a squeaky voice. It was Shippo.

"O Shippo your awake." said Kagome. " Why are you up?"

" I had a bad dream." cried the poor little fox demon. Well hearing this Inuyasha rolled his eye while having a ' gag me' expression on his face (sry if he's out of character but I think he should have just a little bit of maturity in him especially at that time at his age.) Kagome saw that look but ignored it.

" I have an idea why don't we play a game"

"A game? What kind of game?" asked Inuyasha

"How about truth or dare!" shouted (whisper mostly) Kagome

"truth or dare oh boy!" shouted Shippo (yes this time loud shouting)

"Yeah" from everyone else "Wait what is truth or dare?" asked Sango

"I don't know"(Mir) "Me neither" (Ship) "No one told me about a game called truth or dare" (Inu)(hey look inu get it, it means dog ha ha ha lol i crack myself up not lol)

"Its easy the rules are simple you first pick someone and ask them t or d (don't feel like writing it over and over again) if they say truth you then ask them something and they have to say the truth. If they don't say the truth they are out. If thye say dare then you dare them to do something. If they refuse they are out. So got it"

"Got it" said everyone

"This is going to be fun" said Shippo

'_and a chance for me to figure out somethings about Inuyasha'_that she doesn't know about yet)

so you like i will continue i just need to come up with some ideas for dares. if you have any let me kno.


	2. on with the game

1hey everyone thank you for all of your reviews I got a couple of ideas now and time to write well type the 2nd chapter for this fanfic

I am pretty sure none of u want to read wat I have to say so on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truth or dare: A feudal fairy tale style**

**Chapter 2:  
**

**On with the game**

"Ok I will go first" said Kagome "Sango truth or dare"

"How about...dare"

"Ok I dare you to give Miroku a kiss on the cheek" Sango's blush was a shade of a ripe strawberry while Miroku, being who he is, was really excited. (well duh)

"You have to" said Kagome

"You have to, you have to" said Shippo excitedly.

5,4,3,2,1

"She lead to Miroku and kissed him on the cheek"

"Ok my turn" said the proud Miroku.

" Kagome truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha"

"Um ok" said Kagome who is now blushing. Meanwhile Sango whispered a thank you to Miroku.

5,4,3,2,1

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and pressed her lips onto Inuyasha's. She quickly pulled herself away even though she did not want to. While doing this Inuyasha was breathless. Also he was blushing major.

"Why did she kiss him on the lips? She could have kissed him on the cheek."whispered Sango

"I don't know but lets take this game to a whole new level."said Miroku (in a whisper)

"Shippo it is your turn"said Kagome

"Inuyasha truth or dare"

"Truth" "Who do you chose Kagome or Kikyo"

'_Oh god, what is he going to say'_ thought Kagome.

Inuyasha was not happy that he was asked a question that is so deep in his mind. That he would like to say Kagome but he can't because he feels that he owes Kikyo his life. So he makes up a little white lie in order to get off the subject. But it was also kind of true."I am not sure yet I guess maybe Kikyo but I am not sure"

Kagome was kind of upset but relived to hear that he wasn't set on choosing Kikyo over her so quickly. "Inuyasha truth or dare" asked Kagome

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to let me pet your ears whenever I want to for the next three days."

"WHAT!" While everyone was giggling but him.

"I am not letting you do that."

"You have to I dared you or I will s– you and get what I want by force."

"Fine"

"Kagome truth or dare" ask Sango

"Truth"

"Tell Inuyasha how you really feel about him"

"What!" Sango just gave her 'you heard me' look.

"Ok fine Inuyasha I- I- I lo- love- y-you. Inuyasha I love you"shouted Kagome also kind of relived to get this of her chest but not so happy about shouting it out while everyone else was around.

Inuyasha widen his eyes and said "You do?" "Yes I do"

After hearing this Inuyasha just got up and left. While everyone was wondering why did he leave. Sango and Miroku were hoping to hear 'I love you too' but all they got was silence.

"Um Kagome are you going to be ok?"asked Sango

"Yeah I will be alright I just don't feel like playing anymore" tears were forming .

'_I knew it he doesn't share the same feelings as I do. And to think that I actually told him that I loved him'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

so there you have it just one more chapter to go. I kno I did not let myoga talk or have shippo be asked truth or dare or have inuyasha ask truth or dare but I couldn't think of anything it is my first fic give me a break.


	3. aFtermath part 1

1Sorry everyone

I didn't mean to keep you all waiting I just been really busy so here is the third chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Aftermath**

**Part 1**

"What was that all about?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I don't know" Kagome said while trying to hold her tears "I will be right back"

"Where is Kagome going?" asked Shippo

"Probably to go see Inuyasha" answered Sango "I shouldn't have asked her right after Inuyasha said 'I choose Kikyo I think I'm not sure' crap. I probably put some pressure on her as well as Inuyasha when Kagome said 'I love you'

"Don't blame yourself my dear Sango for it is not your fault" said Miroku.

"But how come I feel so guilty" "Probably because two of our friend are in a crisis right now be-"because of me" interrupted Sango "No because of the truth being out they need to work out. They might thank you"

"Thank you Miroku that was really sw-" A hand was on her ass. Who's hand? Do I have to answer that question? "MIROKU" SLAP "Sango I was comforting you" "PERVERT"

-Away from camp-

At the of the tree in the moonlight sat Inuyasha peacefully thinking to himself. "Are you alright Master Inuyasha?" "Huh, yeah I' fine just leave me alone" "As you wish" with that Myoga left.

(see I used him finally)

"Inuyasha" said Kagome in nicely kind of voice.

"Huh, o hey Kagome"

"Inuyasha sit" Thud

"Hey what was that for?" asked Inuyasha while still getting himself up.

"Inuyasha truth or dare"

"Truth or dare don't tell me we are still playing that stupid game!" Shouted Inuyasha "Just say truth or will s- you again" said Kagome in a stern, semi shouting voice. "Fine truth"

"What the hell was that all about as in you walking away"

"Because –" "Because what? Because I said I love?" "No it is because I made a promise to Kikyo I am bond to her because of promise I can't give the same feelings that your giving me. It just won't work I mean I can't break a promise because of you"

"I am not asking you to break your promise I just want to know why you left when I told you I love I mean am I just jewel shard detector to you? Am I really that worthless to you? Because I am telling you the truth I do love you so I have been completely honest with you. I am going back to the camp."trying to wipe her tears

"Wait" "What Inuyasha" "So you know I don't think your worthless I just uh I was a bit scared of the situation." (So you guys know he is standing now) "You were of me? "No I just don't I mean I love you too but its just that there is a lot of things going on just let me think about it until Naraku is dead I will tell you how I feel"

"You just did"

"What no I didn't " "O yes you did you ' I love you too but–"

"O crap I did" whispered Inuyasha hoping Kagome didn't hear that but she did.

So Kagome went up to him and kissed him on the lips and said "thank you Inuyasha" Inuyasha of her action asked "For what?" "Just shut up" while still kissing him they were like that until Kagome finally to break it up.

"So Inuyasha tomorrow is day"

"The day for what?"

"The day when I get your ears for three days" "What no" "You have to it was a dare or I could just s- you and start today or get two extra days" "Why two extra?" "Because I can" twisting her fingers around the necklace. "You know what Kagome you have dark side" "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

ok I did say last chapter that this chapter was going to be that last one but I decided to do one just for the ears. Ha ha 'tweak, tweak' if you guys want me to get a little detailed on the kissing then give me enough reviews to do so speaking of reviews I what at least ten new reviews for the ear chapter. See you later


	4. aftermath part 2 aka ears

1Sry, that it has been a year (sort of) since I typed the lasted chapter. But I did not get my ten reviews I asked so I am going to let that slide

I do not own inuyasha or the gang or his enemies or the props tear drop

**Ears**

**a.k.a.**

**Aftermath Part 2**

Day 1

Morning

The was sun rising and the birds were chirping their morning song in feudal Japan. And butterflies flying in meadows filled with flowers. Well enough of that jazz. Lets get back to Inuyasha and the gang who were all just woke up.

_Tweak, Tweak_

"Grrrrr"

_Tweak, Tweak_

"STOP! That's enough"

"You can't tell me when to stop this a dare remember besides it was like only two minutes." said Kagome.

Inuyasha started to get up and walk alway "Well to bad their ears and thats that"

"Well then..." in a some what calm yet cheery voice "SIT boy"

_thund_

"Oops it slipped uh-oh and look my hand is going near _YOUR _ears again" _tweak,tweak,tweak,tweak and tweak_

And so that went on all morning

Evening

The group just finished their dinner and started to clean up.

"Well I'm going to bed" yawed Sango

"Me too" said Miroku

"Shippo I think you should go to bed too" suggested Kagome

"ok" said Shippo

A couple minutes later the three fell asleep and Inuyasha came back with some more firwood.

"Inuyashaaa"

"ugh, what"

"ears"

"Forget it you got them this morning"

"Yeah and I want them in the evening"

"And what makes you think that I will let you"

"Well uh, one its dare and two I could s– you and get by force"

"Fine"

He sat down next to her and lowered his head so she could reach.

Day 2

Afternoon

It was raining and the group decided to stop at a hut they found on their search for Naraku( I'm guessing thats how its spelled).

"I'm bored... Inuyasha give me your ears."

"What! No way!"

"Come on I didn't pet them all morning. "Now let me pet your ears"

"feh"Still not letting her

"Sit boy"

_thund_

Kagome walk over to Inuyasha as he was just getting up and started tweaking his ears.

The group watched in amazement at the entertainment they were getting even though they knew it was a dare.

"Can I touch? I'm bored too." Shippo asked.

"No""Sure"

"What! Touch my ears and die" yelled Inuyasha. Frighten little Shippo started to back away a bit.

"You know what? I want to pet them too" smirked Miroku.

"Well you can't" yelled Inuyasha yet some what surprised to hear what his hearing

"Me too! I always kind of wanted to know what they felt like" said Sango

"Me too." agreed everyone (yes everyone cuz in the beginning kagome touch them because she was curious now she just wats to have fun with his cute little ears hehe tweak tweak)

"Well to bad! There is no way I am letting all of you touch my ears!" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit"

_thund_

Everyone started to walk over to Kagome and the flat Inuyasha who was just picking his head off the floor. They all sat down and started to pet his ears. Miroku and Sango sat on one and Kagome on the other and Shippo in the middle.

"This is so cool no wonder you dared him" said Sango cheerfully (I don't kno if they ever used cool back then but now they do)

"I know aren't they just addicting" Kagome said

"Ah-uh" said everyone.

"O ya well don't get to used to it. Its not like I am going to let you guys do it all the time."said paranoid Inuyasha.

"Oh yes you will because you are a good puppy." smirked Miroku while patting Inuyasha on the head well everyone laughed and Inuyasha just growled with his elbow on the ground and a closed hand holding his head up.

Day 3

Night

It was just Kagome and Inuyasha just outside of Keade's village up on a hill. Kagome started to look at Inuyasha with the moonlight giving him a lovely sliver aura around him.

"Hey Inuyasha? Can I pet your ears for one last time"

He looked at her with beautiful gold eyes with a lovely, handsome moonlit face"I guess since it is the last day and all."

She start to reach up then all of the sudden she came up with an idea.

"Hey why don't you put your head on my lap?" she suggested while kind of blushing.

"Um ok"he said while also blushing a bit.

She started petting his ears and enjoying herself except for the fact that he was staring right at her. To break the silence "This isn't so bad is it with me petting your ears."

"I guess not when we are alone I kind of enjoy it when you do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Inuyasha lift your head"

He did so as he did so her lips gently touch his when his head was close enough. He gladly considered the kiss and returned it in a loving manner. A couple of minutes later they separated for air.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked innocently

"For just being you" she answered simply.

"Now put your head put down"

He did as he was told still looking at her.

"You know you could take a little nap if you want even you deserve a rest."

"I'm not tired besides we could both freeze out here if we do."

"Oh and what happened to Mr. I am stronger than a pathetic human" she said while giggling.

Once she looked down he was asleep in her lap. She continued her ear access not wanting to wake him up

because...

'_He just looks so cute when he is asleep, like an innocent child'_

_**THE END**_

Well that is that I hope you readers enjoyed it. I am thinking of doing a squeal who knows well bye bye


End file.
